


The Man On The Cliff

by CorporalofSaints



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 10 years later, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Stiles, BAMF!Stiles, Future Fic, M/M, Multi, Warlock Stiles Stilinski, after the alpha pack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-06 07:52:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11031846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorporalofSaints/pseuds/CorporalofSaints
Summary: 10 years after Stiles Stilinski disappeared from Beacon Hills Hospital after the Alpha Pack nearly kills him, a rumor starts to spread about a man on a cliff just outside the woods, and Derek wants to believe he knows who the man is.





	1. He's The Man On The Cliff

There was a rumor in town of a man just outside the woods. He wasn't a child, but he was young. Dressed in all black, with a pack and a cane. No one knew who this man was or if he was real but they stayed wary of him, not knowing his intentions. The man did not laugh at their fear or judge it; he figured they should be scared of him. After all they didn't know exactly what he was capable of.

He stood upon a cliff, gazing over the horizon and the town that lay below. Surrounded by woods, hiding a secret that normal human kind could never find out about, his hometown was nestled peacefully in the middle of a battle zone.

He hefted his pack higher up on his back and casually leaped off the cliff, falling hundreds of feet only to lightly land on the dusty surface below.

            If anyone had been watching they would swear the wind had picked up, displacing everything in its path. The man stared blankly in the forest and let out a long breath, around him the wind picked up again.

            “Well,” said Stiles. “Its as good as a time as ever to go back.”

 

* * *

 

Stiles Stilinski was by no means a quiet boy. Even in his teen years he possessed a childlike quality that drove everyone around him mad. Normally this could be an easy fix but you see this was the boy who ran with wolves.

And that was that. He was just a boy nothing more, nothing less. He was as human as they came.

Which made him a liability. He was told this many times, by Derek, by Scott, by the pack, his own father. He was told he was a liability constantly, so a liability he became.

Now Stiles didn't look to almost die that night with the Alpha Pack. No he very much had a plan to stay alive. But liabilities don't just get to stay alive. The injuries he got sent him to the hospital with such life threatening injuries they didn't think he was going to make it.

His father was furious, upset, at a loss for words or action. His only family was unconscious in a hospital bed fighting for his life. Alone in the waiting room he put his head in his hands and let out a shaky breath, preparing himself for the worst when a hand was paced on his shoulder.

He looked up to see the face of a simple old man. This wasn't any old man though; this was a man who Stiles’ father hadn’t seen in years, not since the funeral. This was his wife’s grandfather. And in that moment he knew it was time for his son to be taken away.

He began to cry, not over the loss of his son, but because his son was going to survive and not only survive but also get stronger so this will never happen again.

He looked up into the eyes of the old man and nodded at him.

“Take care of my boy.” He said and then the old man was gone, and from his hospital bed, so was Stiles.

The pack searched for years until they finally gave up. They had gotten to the hospital to see Stiles only to find out there was no record of a Stiles Stilinski ever being admitted to this hospital, ever. Sheriff Stilinski swore he never had a son, the town had no knowledge of a “what’s a Stiles” Stilinski. Even Deaton thought they were crazy.

Scott nearly lost control, how could his best friend just not exist anymore, he had to. There were memories; tangible memories of Stiles but all the photo evidence had vanished. There was no evidence of a Stiles Stilinski ever existing.

But Derek, Derek took it the hardest. He went mad, destroying his loft, shifting into his full wolf form and living in the woods for months until he released not doing anything wasn't going to make Stiles exist again.

He teamed up with Lydia and they researched any spell or thing that could have caused this but found nothing. All leads came to a hard end. But Lydia thought something was strange, there were subtle yet very present holes, something was missing. But as the years went on she gave up on this feeling. Everyone gave up, because they didn't have any hope left.

They had to grow up. Lydia married Jackson, Isaac married Allison in a turn of events when her and Scott finally broke up, and Scott married a kitsune named Kira, who moved into town a few years after the accident.

Derek was never quite the same. He barely talked anymore, only sat in on pack meetings as the puppet Alpha, Scott took over most of the work. He was nothing like the alpha he used to be, he was empty.

Then 10 years had suddenly passed and there was a rumor in town of a man on a cliff, a man with a cane. He suddenly became overwhelmed. Stiles had been injured in his leg maybe it was him; maybe he was alive maybe he was real. But Derek roamed those woods and that cliff for days after he heard the rumor but found nothing, there was no scent leading him to stiles, no trace of anything except the light scent of cinnamon and gunpowder. Nothing out of the ordinary.

So he gave up and went back to his home, he had settled down in a small cottage in the woods near his family’s home about 5 years ago, and sat on the couch, trying to clear his mind when he got a call from Scott.

“Hello?” He answered, not in the mood to talk, but then Scott frantically spoke.

Derek shot up from the couch and sprinted out the door, he needed to get there fast.

The phone lay on the floor, Scott’s call still on the line

            “ _Hello Derek did you hear me? The man on the cliff is in town he’s at stiles house! Derek? Derek? What if he is Stiles?”_

 

* * *

 

 

The door was unlocked when Stiles arrived. He walked right in and found his father, the sheriff, watching television.

“You know you shouldn't leave the door unlocked like that, dad. You should know better,” Stiles teased.

            “Yeah or what, estranged sons are just gunna start piling up in my house?” Sheriff Stilinski got up and walked to his son. “Its good to see you again, my boy.”

            He pulled stiles into a tight hug. The truth was, he never forgot he had a son, he was just pretending. It was hard too, the pack was smart, and that Lydia girl was scary when she got her mind set on something, but he pushed through it. This was for Stiles sake.

            Stiles eventually pulled away from the hug and tensed up. The Sheriff figured it was only a matter of time before he found out.

            “You know, Sourwolf, its rude to stare. Can’t you see we are having a father son bonding moment!” Stiles spun around and grinned cheekily at Derek who was visibly in shock in the doorway, not believing what he was seeing. Stiles was alive. He was real.

            And all Derek wanted to do was kiss him.


	2. Chapter 2

It was completely quiet in the house. The ticking of the clock was the only sound audible after Stiles had told the truth about what happened 10 years ago.

 

_An hour before_

“Lets just say it was a bit of a shock waking up not in a hospital but a tiny cabin in what I would later find out was Poland. Gramps attempted to explain the situation but considering I was gravely injured I couldn't do anything but scream myself hoarse. The old man still gives me shit for that today. I was scared he should get over it, but that bastard doesn't forget anything. Anyway I was only calmed down when he finally became annoyed with my excessive screaming and called my dad and with his help, explained what the hell was going on.

Now I could give you the short version but because you're the Alpha of these parts and the pack is gunna want to have answers Ill spare you from hearing this boring old story more than once and save _spark_ notes version for them.”

Stiles accentuated the word spark and his dad just shook his head in his son’s bad use of puns.

“I will tell you this before I really start though,” Stiles stared right into Derek’s eyes, his expression serious and unnerving. “If I could have done this any other way I would have. Leaving was not my choice but I was dying, and now I know that I wouldn't have lived if Gramps hadn’t taken me that night.”

Derek didn't say anything and Stiles took that as permission to continue.

“I come from a long line of sparks, gramps is my moms grandfather, my mom had a spark but for reasons her spark had to be contained which is what ultimately killed her, it made her sick because she never used it. Before I left I was aware I had a spark, I could will Mountain ash to complete circles during the Kanima issue we had, but that was it. Now, well now it's a bit different,

Gramps used his spark to help me heal and teach me how to heal myself. The lessons were hard at first, I didn't quite trust Gramps, I could talk to my dad but never the pack and it took a long while to finally understand why I couldn't, but I’ll get to that later.

Controlling my spark was a challenge, there was so much built up energy from never taping into it, I was a destructive force, I couldn't light a candle without burning it to the ground…. and the table. This forced gramps to slap my first rune on me. It dulled my powers enough to start training properly and eventually I added new runes for different things like healing, control, other things I cant tell you, but few years pass and I’m decked out in tats that do magical things, its pretty sweet if ya ask me.

So then I’m finished with training, but I wasn't able to go home, not yet, I had so much more to learn and to do and see. I knew that gramps had placed a spell over Beacon hills so no one remembered me and the records of me were masked so there was no pint in coming back and trying to reestablish a pack bond in the middle of everyone going to college. So I left Poland and learned more about the supernatural and about who I was.

I befriended trolls in Romania, fought a snake demon in Japan, accidently got engaged to a mermaid in Atlantis, yes it is real and yes it really was an accident, and I’ve killed more than I wish to say. And then some things happened and I decoded it was time to come back home so here I am.”

Derek was nearly speechless, now he knew why Stiles had disappeared but there were so many unanswered questions, and Derek, he couldn't handle it anymore.

“But how could you just abandon the pack? Scott almost went feral, Erica cried for weeks, Isaac was inconsolable, and Lydia nearly wet crazy looking for you. Suddenly you didn't exist and we were lost. But you know what the worst part was Stiles? The pack bond was still there, it was faint but it was still fucking there. Everyone was telling use you weren’t real, that you never existed but every once in a while I heard your heartbeat through the pack bond. And it was unbearable”

Stiles was shocked, he nearly cried when he heard this. “I was sure the bond was broken, I couldn't feel any of you, hell up until recently I thought you had probably all forgotten about me too. But I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, Derek”

Derek could tell that stiles meant it, there was no lie in his words, and the boy now a man spoke the truth.

“Then why come back now? After everything why now?”

“Because a war is coming to Beacon Hills, and it looks like the Hale pack might need a high mage.”

 

And in years to come, Derek will swear that in that moment, Stiles eyes flashed silver and the night was drenched in howls.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think?


End file.
